Miss Montez
by EllaBradley17
Summary: Troy doesn't date any of the girls as East High he's waiting for the one... What happens when a new teacher arrives at the school? "Troy I’m you’re teacher... No matter how I feel, how we feel, we just can’t" TROYELLA rated M
1. Chapter 1 New Teacher

**_A/N: ok so after a lot of thought I decided that I should re post this, the answer was simple if you don't like the idea don't read the story :) I got a message asking for it back so I'm giving it back! Yay! I really hope you like it I'll add another chapter just for you xxxx_**

**Miss Montez**

"Dude you could have any of these girls what's up with you?" Chad laughed as he and Troy made their way to homeroom.

"You don't get it Chad; I don't want just anyone... I want _her_" He sighed as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Dude, cheerleaders" Chad tried again as said cheerleaders walked past but Troy shook his head not giving any of them a second glance. He was the most popular guy at school, captain of the basketball team and pretty good grades but he didn't want any of the girls that threw themselves at him. He wanted his perfect girl, someone he'd always love.

The basketball players walked into homeroom and took their seats Chad relishing in all the female attention.

"Morning class!"" Ms Darbus greeted in her usually shrill voice. "Do we have anyone here with AP chemistry first lesson?" She asked looking around. Only two people raised their hands, Troy and Taylor. "Ah well according to these notes" Ms Darbus waved some pieces of paper in the air "You have a new teacher this semester, apparently she's quite brilliant but has only just finished her qualifications so you're to be extra nice" She announced and Chad snorted rolling his eyes.

Taylor raised her hand into the air.

"Yes Miss Mackessie?"

"Do we have her all year or just this term Ms?" The bronze skinned girl asked resting her chin in the palm of her hand.

"Ah yes, well you have her for this term and if she does well she will become a permanent member of the staff" The bell rang loudly making Ms Darbus jump "Was that a cell phone!" She shouted irritated, Kelsia smiled at her as she got to her feet.

"No ma'am that was the warning bell" She responded and Ms Darbus nodded letting the students go.

Gabriella smoothed down her pink tank top at the bell and bit her hip. She was beginning to think she should have worn something more professional than a pink tank top and skinny black jeans with pink heels. She looked like she was going clubbing for goodness sake, her gorgeous deep brown hair feel in soft curls to just above her waist and she spun a lock of it around her fingers.

_What if they don't like me? What if I'm really bad? What if I can't do anything?_ The thoughts whirled through her head and she sighed closing her eyes for a moment before going to open the door to let her new class in.

She swung it open and rolled her eyes at the gasps and open stares she received from each student. None had expected this fashionable and hot woman in front of them.

"Take a seat I don't do assigned seating" She announced and the class grinned hurrying around the room. Once everyone was settled she smiled revealing her pearly white teeth and was about to speak when the door burst open.

"Sorry I'm late! I had a serious run in with Principle Matsui" Troy sighed looking at the students his eyes then wondered to his new teacher and he stopped breathing. _Oh my God, she's gorgeous!_

Gabriella stared at the boy and willed her brain to start working again. _Oh wow, oh wow, oh wow! _

"What's your name?" She asked, she'd meant it to sound stern but it had come out in more of a whisper.

"Troy Bolton" He replied his eyes still locked on hers.

"Don't be late to another lesson Mr. Bolton, take a seat" She ordered dragging her gaze off of his as the brilliant blue eyed boy made his way to a seat near the front.

"Alright! My name is Miss Montez" She smiled at the class. Troy almost fell off his chair as she smiled; he'd never seen anyone as perfect as her in all his life. "So, why don't we start with what you already know" She suggested placing her perfectly painted black nails on the desk beside her. Her eyes scanned the room and landed on the bronze skinned girl wearing glasses. "What's your name?" She smiled softly at the girl.

"Taylor Mackessie" She replied.

"Taylor, Do you know the diameter of an atom?" She asked expecting the girl to shake her head.

"About 10 -10 m" She replied and Gabriella look very pleased.

"That's quite excellent Miss Mackessie" She praised and the girl beamed, she liked this teacher.

"Ok, how about you?" Gabriella asked pointed to a blonde haired girl on the back row who was passing notes with a girl in front.

"Me!" She squeaked and Gabriella nodded.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Britney"

"Well Britney, what is standard molar lattice enthalpy?" She asked and the blonde looked at her blankly.

"Who knows that? I don't think anyone in history knows what you just said!" The blonde snapped irritably. Troy growled at the insult and then looked up at a heartbroken Miss Montez.

"The energy required to convert one mole of a solid ionic compound into its constituent gaseous ions under standard conditions." He announced and Gabriella looked at him a brilliant smile on her face.

"Yes Troy that's very impressive" She nodded and Troy faltered as he heard his name fall from her lips. He never wanted anyone else to ever say his name ever again. "Can you give me an example?" She asked her eyes locked onto his as a smile played on her lips.

"NaCl (s) to Na+ (g) + Cl- (g)" He replied and she beamed happily.

"Is there anything I can give as a reward for good behaviour?" She asked the class and it was Taylor who replied.

"You can give something called a mark just right an m in your register and it will get put down" She smiled and Gabriella nodded.

"One to yourself and Troy" She announced, Taylor really liked her new teacher.

As the lesson proceeded Troy was astounded at Miss Montez's knowledge, she was a genius. He jumped to her rescue every time another student didn't know the answer to her difficult questions earning him two more marks. He loved the way she bit her lip when she wasn't sure if her question was too difficult. He loved the way she let a small smile grace her lips when he answered a particularly difficult question. He adored the way she tucked her hair behind her ear when someone ask a question and the way she would look up to the ceiling if she thought it funny.

Troy adored Miss Montez.

The bell rang shaking him from his daze as the woman of his thoughts looked at the class with a smile.

"It's been a pleasure teaching you this morning I can't wait for our next lesson, you're dismissed" She smiled and the class got to their feet gathering their books. Principle Matsui stuck his head round the door smiling at everyone.

"Gabriella, its break I'll take you to the teacher's lounge if you'd like." He offered and Troy smiled at the use of her first name.

"Oh thank you that's very kind" She nodded getting to her feet. As she stood next to the students Troy noticed that she was about their height just a bit shorter than him. They both reached the door at the same time and she blushed looking down and stepping back for Troy to go first.

"After you Miss Montez" He smiled and she looked up at him letting a smile grace her features.

"Thank you Troy" She whispered before she disappeared around the corner with the principle.

Troy dropped his head back and let out a breath, she was perfect.

"Dude what's up with you?" Chad asked as he appeared beside his best friend.

"Nothing mate, tough lesson" Troy shrugged and the pair headed off towards DT.


	2. Chapter 2 Pink Bear

**_Authors note: Ok so I know I only just uploaded chapter one but I got really into this story and I just couldn't stop writting and then I really wanted to know what you all thought so I posted it straight away :) Please read and review. Loads and loads of hugs and kisses xxxx_**

**The final bell rang and students poured into the corridors of East High...**

Troy laughed as he waved goodbye to Chad and headed off down the corridor to his locker, he paused outside the chemistry room as he heard crying. With a frown he knocked on the door and heard a muffled sniffle.

"Come in!" A voice called and he pushed the door open. Miss Montez was sat at her desk her eyes filled with tears as she clutched a small pink teddy bear's head in her hands.

"Miss Montez? Are you alright?" He asked stepping into the room and closing the door behind him.

"I-I'm fine, t-thank you Troy" She nodded biting her lip to stop more tears falling. Troy sighed and dropped his bag by the door before walking over to her; he wasn't really sure what he was allowed to do to comfort a teacher. Making a decision he bent down in front of her so he was on his knees.

"You see Miss Montez I know that's a lie" He whispered and a tear escaped her eye. "What's wrong?" He asked. She stared at him; she shouldn't let a student comfort her it wasn't right, but at that moment she really didn't care.

With a strangled sob she dropped the pink head into his hands; he frowned as he looked at it.

"They ripped him" She whispered picking up the body from her desk and putting it into his hands. His heart swelled at the anguish on her face, she was distraught over the teddy bear.

"Who?" He asked as he examined her face.

"My last class, he sits just here on my desk I've always had him he brings me good luck. One of them got a hold of it and before I could stop him he just ripped the head straight off." She whispered and he smiled placing the bear back on the table.

"Everyone has a rough first day" He smiled and, taking a risk, placed his hand on her knee. The tears still fell and she looked down at him with a pained expression. Sighing he reached up and took one of her hands in his. "It'll get better, the kids here like you, I've been told" He encouraged and a small smile appeared on her face.

"Really? They do?" She asked and he nodded.

"Yeah everyone thinks you're really clever and can explain things really well." He smiled and she let herself smile then. He gently squeezed her hand before dropping it and getting to his feet.

"I'll see you tomorrow Miss Montez" He grinned and she nodded watching as he picked up his bag and went to open the door.

"Thank you Troy." She whispered and he looked back over at her. Brilliant ocean blue meet deep chocolate brown and he nodded before leaving the room.

**Next Day...**

Troy walked into AP chemistry, it was his last class before lunch and normally he dreaded it, but not today. Smiling as Miss Montez wrote something on the board he plucked the small pink bear out his bag and dropped it on her desk along with the note pinned to the front before walking to his seat. He watched her back, she was dressed smarter today, the same jeans but a light blue shirt and blue flats completed her look. He really was whipped he never noticed what girls wore before.

She spun around to face the class with a smile.

"Good Morning everyone today-" She stopped as her eyes landed on the bear on her desk. The class all frowned and strained to see what Miss Montez was looking at. Her eyes snapped up to Troy who just shrugged, shaking her head her smile reappeared. "Today we'll be covering electrode potentials" She announced and the class groaned making her laugh "It's really not as boring as you think"

She spun to the board and composed herself as her grin covered her face.

"When a metal is placed in a solution of its ions, equilibrium is established between the tendency of the metal to lose electrons and pass into solution as ions, and the opposing tendency for the ions in solution to gain electrons and be deposited on the metal." She began as the class pulled out their note books and began writing. "Can anyone tell me what the equation would be for this?" She asked and only two hands were raised, Taylor and Troy's. "Troy?" She whispered.

"M (s) Mn+ (aq) + ne-" He replied and she grinned.

"Yes exactly, so the metal acquires an electrical charge, usually negative, and a potential difference is set up between the metal and the solution called the electrode potential of the metal." She went into teacher mode.

The final bell rang and everyone jumped to their feet shoving their things into their bag and hurrying from the room. Troy wanted to talk to Miss Montez but Taylor had gone up to the desk making him frown and look up to meet her deep brown eyes. He smiled then followed the rest of his classmates out the room.

"Miss Montez, I'd just like to say that it's a pleasure having you teach us" Taylor smiled making Gabriella blush.

"Well thank you Taylor that's very nice." She smiled back.

"I know you're a teacher and everything, but you're so pretty and seem really cool. I'm having a party this weekend at my house, you don't have to come but I'd really like to have you" She hurried blushing at the fact she was inviting her AP chemistry teacher to her house.

"That sounds lovely Taylor but I don't really think I can" Gabriella admitted and the African girl nodded.

"That's cool I get it, but the offer still stands if you change your mind, starts at 7" She grinned and Gabriella nodded.

"Thank you Taylor" She smiled and the girl nodded before grabbing her bag and leaving the room. Gabriella's eyes instantly went to the bear and she picked it up, it was almost exactly the same as her old one. She plucked the note from the bear's hands and opened it.

_**Everyone needs luck **_

_**Troy**_

Gabriella stared at the note for a moment before grinning and kissing the bear. She dropped into her chair and pulled out her lunch, popping the lid open on the box. Her mind wondered as she took the first bite of her sandwich.

_Was it really wrong to go to a student's party? Was it wrong to be friends with them? _Finally she thought about the question that was really whirling around in her head. _Is it wrong to have feelings for them?_


	3. Chapter 3 Tutor

**End of the day...**

Troy was heading down the corridor when his eyes landed on the door to AP chemistry. He hovered by it for a moment before taking a deep breath and knocking.

"Come in!" Her cheerful voice called and he gulped before swinging the door open. "Troy!" She announced a huge smile covering her face and making his heart swell, she seemed genuinely happy that it was him.

"Sorry to disturb you Miss Montez" He apologised as he closed the door behind him.

"That's quite alright Troy I was hoping I might see you before I went home." She replied and he raised an eyebrow waiting for her to continue "I want to thank you, you didn't have to buy me a new bear" She whispered and he smiled stepping further into the room.

"I wanted to" He whispered back making her blush.

"You know Troy, I think that you and Taylor are my best students" She smiled and he grinned, he'd never been the best academically before.

"Thanks" He blushed and she smiled, stopping the giggle that tried to pass her lips.

"I hear Taylor's having a party" She replied as if she wasn't bothered.

"How'd you know that?" He asked surprised.

"Word gets around" She shrugged hiding her blush.

"Yeah she is, she's got a pretty big house so normally a fair few people go. I'll probably turn up for a while." He sighed and she frowned taking a step closer to him.

"You sound as if you don't want to" She whispered and he frowned.

"I'm like superman at this school" He replied making her giggle and him grin "Seriously, I'm the 'popular' guy, people expect me to go to these things" He shrugged and she nodded, she understood that. "We're you the popular one at your school?" He asked and she snorted.

"No, I was what people called the 'nerd'" She sighed and he frowned.

"No way" He shook his head fully believing that it wasn't possible.

"Oh I was, people ignored me, stole my books, shouted names, I was the nerd" She nodded

"But you're so g-" He stopped himself suddenly as he realised what he was about to say, she frowned.

"So what?" She asked actually interested, he shook his head "Please Troy." She whispered and he sighed.

"Gorgeous, you're so gorgeous" He replied and looked up to catch the smile that flickered across her face making his heart jump. "So er... anyway, I'll see you tomorrow." He grinned and she nodded.

"Yeah, Goodbye Troy." She smiled and he grinned.

"Bye Miss Montez" He whispered and she cringed at the name before she could stop herself the words flew from her mouth.

"Gabriella"

He stopped and turned to look at her confused.

"Huh?"

"Y-you can call me Gabriella, when no one else is around there's erm... not much point in you calling me... M-miss Montez" She hurried stumbling over her words, a red flush covering her face. Troy couldn't help the grin that spread over his face making her smile and duck her head.

"Goodnight Gabriella" He whispered the name as if it was sacred making her head snap up, but he was already gone.

"What are you doing Gabriella?" She whispered as she closed her eyes leaning against the door he'd just left from.

"What are you doing Bolton?" Troy whispered on the other side as he too closed his eyes and lent against the same door.

**Later...**

Gabriella padded into the kitchen her knee high socks contrasting against her tanned thighs. She poured herself a mug of coffee and wondered into the living room flopping down onto the couch. She flicked the TV on and surfed through the channels her mind wondering to a certain blue eyed boy.

She let out an irritated sigh and hit the off button with a little more force than intended. She got to her feet and padded to the window looking out into the dark blue night. _This was ridiculous; I can't spend all my time pining over him! He's a student for God's sake!_

**Next Day...**

Gabriella walked into school passing the open mouth students and rolled her eyes, they really needed to stop staring. Today she'd changed out of the jeans and was wearing a white pencil skirt that fell to her keens, a bright pink blouse and matching pink heels... She knew she looked good.

She pushed open the door to her classroom and smiled at the pink bear that greeted her, Troy was too sweet. _No, not sweet, nice he was a nice student not sweet!_

"Dude! Have you seen the new teacher! Fine!" Chad whistled as he lent on the locker next to Troy's. Troy gritted his teeth resisting the urge to punch his friend for even looking at Gabriella.

"Yeah she's my AP chemistry teacher" He shrugged and Chad's mouth dropped.

"Why is the first time I'm hearing this? That woman is hot!" He gapped and Troy rolled his eyes.

"She's a teacher Chad I didn't think it was worth mentioning" He snapped annoyed with the boy.

"So worth mentioning, Dude, I just saw her walk down the corridor and in a skirt her legs go on FOREVER" He groaned and Troy closed his eyes to rein in his temper.

"I'll see you later man I've gotta go pick up a book from the library" He dismissed his friend and hurried off, he just had to get away. He wasn't really very surprised to find himself outside Miss Montez's room, shrugging he knocked on the door.

"Come in!" She called and he pushed the door open. He froze at the sight of her; he didn't think he'd ever seen anything more beautiful. "Troy? Are you ok?" She asked noticing his blank stare. He shook himself from his daydream and looked up into her perfect brown eyes.

"Not really" He sighed closing her door.

"What's wrong?" The genuine concern in her voice made his heart jump.

"I'm just under a lot of stress and it's wearing my down" He answered truthfully, the only thing he didn't seem to be failing was Chemistry.

"Have a seat" She smiled pulling out her desk chair. He looked gratefully up at her and dropped into the comfy seat placing his head in his hands.

She stood just looking at him for a moment not really sure what she should do. Finally as his anguished eyes looked up into hers she let out a sigh and dropped to her knees in front of him, just like he'd done for her.

"What's stressing you out?" She asked a kind smile on her face. He shook his head and she frowned as she noticed his hands shaking. Gently she reached up and took them in hers holding them still as she ran her thumb over the back. He stared down at the intertwined fingers before lifting his eyes to meet her gaze.

"My dad's running the team extra hard this year and because I'm the captain I have to put in extra hours which means I hardly have time for any of my school work. If I'm honest the only class I'm not failing is yours." He admitted and she sighed lacing her fingers with his and looking up thoughtfully.

"Why don't you talk to your dad?" She suggested but he shook his head.

"I have, the only thing he cares about is basketball and I don't think I can keep up anymore" He whispered and she sighed.

"What about tutoring?"

"Tutoring?" He replied biting his lip, this wasn't something he'd considered.

"If you're struggling with classes you could hire a tutor, it might help" She continued and he sighed shaking his head once again.

"I don't have the money" He admitted and she smiled ruefully.

"I could tutor you... for free" She suggested and he frowned.

"But I'm not failing chemistry" He replied and she chuckled.

"I'm not just a chemistry teacher, I'm qualified to teach physics, biology, math and English" She smiled and his eyebrows shot up.

"Really? And you'd tutor me for free?" He asked hopefully and she nodded.

"Sure I can't do every night after school but I can do weekends, Fridays and Tuesdays" She smiled and the grin that spread of his face was so wide she thought it might break.

"That would be amazing thank you so much Gabriella" He beamed and she smiled, she loved the sound of her name on his lips.

"You're very welcome Troy, now I think Ms Darbus will personally chop off your arm and whack you over the head with it if you're late for homeroom" She smiled making Troy chuckle and get to his feet.

"I'll see you in 15 minutes" He grinned as he got to his feet and went over to the door, she giggled nodding her head.

"Bye Gabriella."

"Goodbye Troy" She smiled and he swung the door opening running off towards homeroom. He made it just as the bell went and grinned.

"Very lucky Mr Bolton" Ms Darbus smirked and he gave her a thumbs up before sliding into his seat. "I don't have anything to say to you this morning so you may use it for study if you'd wish" She smiled and the students nodded pulling out books.

Taylor shuffled across the room and dropped down next to Chad.

"Hey... erm... I was wondering if you were coming to my house Saturday." She asked shyly and Chad grinned.

"Sure me and Troy aint gunna miss it" He winked making her blush, she smiled quickly nodded her head and hurried back to her seat.

**15 minutes later...**

Gabriella had her feet up on the desk as she read her magazine her hair falling over the back of her chair. She nearly jumped out her skin as the door flew open and students poured in, she quickly got to her feet and flattened her shirt. She couldn't help the smile that crossed her face as Troy walked in talking to Taylor who was laughing. His eyes however, were on Gabriella even as he continued to speak.

"Alright class settle down" She ordered as the kids sat in their seats and got out their notebooks. "I marked your assignments and I must say I was quite impressed with the majority." She beamed and picked up the papers handing them out. As she reached Troy and placed his on the table she smiled brightly "This was quite excellent Troy I had difficulty finding fault" She praised making him blush, she stopped at Taylors table too "This Taylor was outstanding you and Troy really are exceeding"

Taylor beamed as she accepted her paper.

"Thank you Miss Montez, you're a very good teacher" She replied running her finger over the 100% at the top of the page.

Gabriella stopped at Britney's table and put the paper down, she knew it was wrong to say this in front of the class but the amount of times she'd insulted Gabriella she simply couldn't resist.

"Britney I think you may want to reconsider your choice to take AP chemistry"

The blonde stared at her then snatched her paper and crossed her arms defiantly.

The lesson seemed to fly by and Gabriella blinked in surprise as the bell went.

"Troy could I have a word?" She asked and he grinned nodding his head. The class ooed and Gabriella rolled her eyes. When the last person left she turned to look up at him "Are you free tonight?" She asked and his eyes widened his mouth falling open, she frowned at his reaction. "I mean, I can tutor you if you want I'm free" She offered and his mouth snapped shut as he nodded.

"Yeah tonight's good for me." He smiled and she grinned.

"Would you like me to stop by your house then?" She asked and his mind whirled. His parents were out tonight...

"Yeah sure... around 6?" He asked and she nodded.

"Of course, I'll see you later Troy" She dismissed and he hurried from the room his heart pounding hard in his chest.

**Lunch...**

"Troy!" Chad grinned as Troy sat down at their table.

"Hey man what's up?" He asked biting into his apple.

"Me, Jason and Zeke are gunna go shoot some hoops tonight wanna come?" He asked but Troy smiled shaking his head.

"Can't"

"Why not your parents away aren't they?" Jason frowned and Troy grinned.

"Exactly" He laughed at the confused expressions and watched as it dawned on them what he meant.

"Dude!" Chad exclaimed and Troy grinned shaking his head at his friend's idiocy.

**Authors notes:**

**The next chapter will be up soon I promise I'm just sorting out the details now :) I really hope you like, please review just to let me know. Love you all xxx**


	4. Chapter 4 Troy's house

**6pm...**

Troy swung the door open and his breath caught in his throat Gabriella was stood on his front step. She was dressed in grey jogging bottoms, a plain white T-shit and flip flops her hair was down and her face void of make-up. Troy didn't think she'd ever looked better.

"Hey" She whispered tugging the strap of her bag up her shoulder.

"Hey, come in" He smiled holding the door open for her. She smiled and stepped inside looking around.

"Are your parent's here?" She asked.

"Nope" He shook his head.

"Oh"

"Come on I'll show you to my room" He grinned and she stopped dead.

"Y-your room?" Her eyes were wide, he frowned

"Yeah I figured that was the best place to study" He shrugged and she nodded her head quickly, _duh!_ "Do you want a drink?" He asked as he reached the door to the kitchen. Gabriella stopped looking through the door that led to the sparkling white kitchen.

"Er... yeah, ok" She nodded and Troy resisted the urge to take her hand. Instead he waited for her to walk inside.

Following her in the blue eyed boy flung the fridge door open as his eyes darted over the fully stocked shelves.

"Orange?" He asked and Gabriella smiled nodding her head.

"Orange is fine thank you Troy" She accepted the juice and the pair stood awkwardly in the kitchen neither knowing what to say. Troy finally took a step towards her and her eyes widened; she gulped down her juice then thrust the glass into his hands.

"So, studying" She smiled with false enthusiasm.

"Right" He nodded putting the glass on the counter before leading the way up the stairs.

**30 minutes later...**

Gabriella looked at Troy and grinned.

"That's right, I can't believe you were ever having trouble with this" She smiled and he shook his head.

"Me neither." He smiled back; Gabriella was his savour he now understood everything and they'd only been here for 30 minutes. "Thank you for doing this with me" He whispered and she smiled leaning into his side. They were sat on his bed books spread out in front of them and empty crisp packets strewn on the floor.

"You're welcome Troy" She whispered. He didn't mean to do it he just did, he didn't think about it but before he could change his mind he'd planted a soft kiss on the top off her head.

"You're so beautiful Ella" He smiled. At the nickname she jumped away from him her eyes wide, she saw the realisation dawn on his face. "I-I didn't mean... I'm sorry, it just came out" He hurried.

"Troy I... I should really go" She whispered and saw the disappointment evident in his eyes.

"I'm sorry it just came out, I won't say it again and I promise I won't call you Ella" He murmured and she sighed taking a step forwards.

"I like the name Ella" She announced and his head snapped up.

"You do?"

"Yeah, but Troy I'm you're teacher... No matter how I feel, how we feel, we just can't" She whispered and he nodded tears stinging his eyes. He knew it was stupid, that he'd only known her for a few days but he knew she was the one for him. He'd never felt anything like this before and he just couldn't bear the thought of not being able to see her every day.

Gabriella slowly crawled back onto the bed and looked up at him.

"Troy" She whispered, he turned his head up to look up at her. At the anguished look Gabriella bit her lip and took a deep breath. Slowly she wrapped her arms around him stroking his back gently. "Don't cry Troy" She murmured.

The tears never fell he held them back and savoured the moment that Gabriella held him.

"I really should go Troy" She sighed after a moment of silence. Troy frowned he wanted nothing more than to keep her hear, to hold her to him and never let go, but those were not the words that left his mouth.

"Yeah I guess" He nodded and Gabriella released him smiling sadly.

"I'll see you tomorrow" She whispered as she picked up her bag and walked over to the door. Troy didn't think he could bear walking her out his house; it was as if she was walking away from him. Instead he stayed where he was and nodded up at her.

"Yeah I'll see you tomorrow..." Taking a deep breath he decided to test the waters a little "Night Ella" He whispered. Her hand froze on the doorknob but she glanced back over her shoulder and smiled at him.

"Goodnight Troy"

**Next Day...**

Troy was nervous, his next lesson was AP chemistry and he really didn't know how to act. Chad flicked a note onto his table and Troy opened it.

_**You alright? You look nervous as hell**_

_**Chad**_

Troy sighed and nodded at his friend, the bell went and he got to his feet leaving the room and hurrying to chemistry. He waited outside with the other students and eventually they were let in.

His eyes landed on her immediately, she was dressed in a deep red shirt and a black floaty skirt her red heels strapped to her feet. Gabriella's eyes followed him as he walked to his desk and sat down; she sighed and smiled at the class.

"Good morning"

Troy watched everything she did, when she was nervous she bit her lip. When she was thinking she twirled her hair around her finger.

Gabriella set the class a written task and sat down her eyes glued to Troy, she adored him. Adored the way he ran a hand through his hair, the way he chewed the end of his pen, the way he smiled when he glanced up and caught her looking at him. She sighed, _why was this so difficult? She'd never thought she'd ever the feel the way she was now. When she finally did she couldn't be with him. The world hated her._

The bell rang snapping her from her thoughts; she smiled at the class as they got to their feet shoving their books into their bags. She watched as Troy moved slower than the rest as if the whole room had been set in fast forward apart from him. Students flooded out the door until it was just the two of them left in the room.

She really didn't mean to cry, she felt the tears on her cheeks before she even realised she was. In a heartbeat Troy had dropped his bag and his arms were wrapped around her.

"Don't cry Ella, please don't cry" He whispered into her hair.

She wiped furiously at her tears begging them to stop.

"I'm sorry... I didn't- didn't mean to cry" She stammered and he smiled down at her.

"There's no need to say sorry El" He murmured just as the second bell went.

"You need to go" He hurried trying to stop her tears "You'll be late for class"

Troy just looked down at her and tilted his head to one side. Slowly he lifted his hands up to her face and wiped her tears away with the pad of his thumb.

"Are you ok?" He asked and she nodded quickly.

"I'm fine Troy," She blinked rapidly to hold the tears back "You don't want to be late for lessons" She whispered and he sighed not moving a muscle, this made her frown. "Go on" She urged attempting to push him towards the door, he didn't move an inch.

"I'm not going anywhere until you're alright" He replied, adamantly folding his arms.

"Troy I'm fine" She begged but he shook his head sitting on the edge of her desk. Finally she gave in and allowed his arms to encircle her. The pair stood in the middle of the room neither saying a word, Gabriella stopped crying. With Troy's arms wrapped around her nothing seemed so hard anymore, and everything seemed worth it. Slowly she pulled back and looked up at him.

"I'm ok now Troy, I promise" She whispered. He looked deep into her eyes for a moment before nodding and grabbing his bag.

"I'll see you later El" He smiled and before he gave himself time to think or her time to pull away, planted a kiss on her forehead.

Gabriella stood frozen to the spot as he left the room; slowly she brought a hand to her forehead and let the radiant smile cross her features. With a giggle she bounded over to her desk.

**_A/N: I'm not really sure what I think of this chapter... did you like it? Hmmmm... Well I really like the next one I'm writing :D Hopefully will be up soon I've just got a bit more to do. Love you all! xxx_**


	5. Chapter 5 Mr Crawford

**Lunch...**

Troy sat laughing at Chad as he stuck to straws in his mouth and pretended he was a walrus lunging at Zeke. Zeke blinked at him and raised an eyebrow turning to look at Troy.

"Man I don't think he's all with it!" Zeke grinned making Troy snort and grin at Chad's disappointed face. The boy had obviously been hoping for a far more dramatic reaction.

"Chad's never been all with it!" Troy grinned back making Chad glare at him and throw his straws onto the table.

"Dude, check out Miss Montez" He whispered loudly and the basketball team all turned to see Miss Montez walk in with the new Health teacher Mr. Crawford. Troy smiled as she laughed at something Mr. Crawford had said, she really was beautiful.

"I heard that Mr. Crawford's trying to get her to go out with him" Zeke told the table and Troy's head snapped round.

"What?" He asked his eyes wide not even attempting to hide his panic.

"Yeah I heard that too, apparently he's gunna ask her out Saturday" Jason nodded putting his two cents into the conversation. Troy was in full blown panic mode now; Gabriella was going on a date with Mr. Crawford! What the hell!

"Nah mate that's not right, he hasn't asked her yet. Apparently he's got the date all planned out though" Zeke replied shaking his head. Troy relaxed just slightly at this bit of news, so he hadn't asked her yet.

He whirled back around to look at her as he heard her delicate laugh again. This time he didn't smile, his eyes blazed and he had to restrain every fibre in his body from going over there and smacking Mr. Crawford's head against the table.

"Good luck to him, she's fine I'd love to take her on a date" Chad grinned making the rest of the team nod. Troy ground his teeth together and closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them again he found Gabriella's eyes locked on his, Mr. Crawford was still blabbering away but she didn't appear to notice. She was staring directly at Troy, and when he opened his eyes she couldn't help the blush and slight smile that graced her face.

Troy smiled at this, Mr. Crawford had to tap her on the shoulder when he finally realised she wasn't paying attention. Troy smirked as he saw her jump and spin to face him in surprise; she'd obviously forgotten he was even there.

"Dude... Was Miss Montez staring at you?" Jason asked and Troy turned back to the table suddenly aware of the all the eyes boring a whole in his back.

"Jason, if Miss Montez was staring at me I sure as hell wouldn't be sitting here." Troy smirked hoping that got them off his back.

"I hear you there, if she looked at me I'd run over there and sweep her off her feet!" Chad grinned and Troy let out a sigh of relief. Sometimes he really was grateful that his friends weren't the brightest crayons in the box.

"So you guys going to Mckessie's?" Zeke asked effectively changing the subject.

"Hell yeah have you seen that girls house?" Chad grinned making the rest laugh. Troy desperately wanted to turn back around to see what his Ella was doing but he daren't risk it.

"Troy?" Jason asked and he shrugged.

"Yeah I'm going mate" He nodded. He didn't see why he shouldn't and he did really like Taylor.

"Cool, so you guys wanna hang out before? You know shoot some hopes?" Zeke grinned and Troy smiled at this, he hadn't played ball outside of the gym for a long time.

"Sounds good" He nodded and Chad high fived him making him laugh.

**Last lesson...**

There was only one problem with having Chemistry in the morning; it meant that Troy had to go the rest of the day without seeing her. He was itching to run from his seat and go find her but he still had, he glanced at the clock, 15 minutes left of English.

He looked over at Chad and grinned. His best friend had made an army of paper men all lined up in rows across his desk and was now proceeding to lob each one at the back of Sharpay's head. He snorted as the blonde snapped around and swiped all the 'men' of Chad's desk. He couldn't help the laugh that escaped him at the dismayed look on Chad's face.

"Mr Bolton! Do you find Shakespeare's 18th sonnet funny?" Mrs. Crowhurst snapped making him jump. Troy shook his head at the murderous expression on her face.

"No miss" He replied quickly.

"Well then what _is_ so funny?" She asked her hands landing on her desk with a loud slap.

"Nothing" He chirped and she shot him another glare before turning back to the board. Chad turned to face him and grinned before pulling a face, Troy smirked and pulled one back.

"Mr Bolton!" Mrs. Crowhurst practically shrieked.

"Shit" He muttered and sunk lower in his chair.

Mrs Crowhurst proceeded to rant at the class for the rest of the lesson about rude children and disrespect. The bell rang just as she began to comment on the inability they had to listen to anything she said. The students leapt from their seats and were out the door before she could even finish her sentence.

"Troy!" Chad called as he caught up with his friend.

"Hey man, what's up?" He asked as he flung his locker open.

"You coming back to mine?" He grinned and Troy frowned.

"Yours?"

"Yeah it's Friday, Zeke and Jason are coming round I just figured you would too" He shrugged and Troy bit his lip before nodding.

"Yeah sure I'll come, gotta do something first though I'll be over 'bout 7" He replied and Chad grinned.

"Got ya! See ya later Captain!" He called as he jogged off down the corridor to meet Zeke and Jason.

Troy shut his locker and made his way up the hall towards her room, he knocked gently as he arrived but froze as a male voice answered.

"Come in!"

Troy took a deep breath and swung the door open. Mr. Crawford was stood opposite Gabriella both looking at him. Gabriella's eyes grew large and she made to step towards him but stopped herself.

"Did you want something Bolton?" Mr. Crawford asking sounding slightly irritated. Troy couldn't tare his gaze off Gabriella his brilliant blue orbs full of hurt and questions.

"I need to talk to Miss Montez" He ground out not once turning to look at the other man.

"Well talk to her then" Mr. Crawford sighed and Gabriella bit her lip turning to look at him.

"Kevin, let me talk to Troy for a moment" She smiled gently at the older man who bristled but nodded and strode towards the door past Troy.

"I'll give you 5 minutes" He announced before shutting the door and leaving the two stood staring at each other.

"Troy I-" Gabriella began but he cut her off.

"What did he want?" Troy asked instantly and Gabriella sighed.

"He asked me to go on a date with him" She admitted looking down.

"What did you say?" He asked his heart clenching not really ready for her answer.

"Yes" She whispered the word so quietly that Troy strained to hear it, but he heard. He stumbled back almost tripping over his own feet. "Troy I'm sorry but-"

He violently shook his head not wanting to hear her answer. "I don't want to know" He whispered before turning on his heel and disappearing round the corner.

Gabriella couldn't help the tears that stung her eyes she brought a hand to her mouth to stop the sob escaping her lips. Kevin strode back through the door and beamed at her.

"So I'll pick you up Saturday at 7?" He asked but all Gabriella could do was nod her eyes still glued to the spot Troy had just been. Kevin grinned before offering her a wave and leaving the room, as soon as he was gone Gabriella let the tears slide down her cheeks. _What have I done?_

Without another thought she grabbed her car keys and sprinted out the school. Her eyes searched desperately for a certain blue eyed boy but he was nowhere in sight. She ran to her car and it growled to life flawing the gas she squealed away from the school.

It took her 20 minutes to reach Troy's house, the car slowed and she cut the engine looking up at the building. There were two cars outside which meant his parents were home, more importantly it meant Coach Bolton was home. She couldn't just walk in and announce to see his son the rumours would fly instantly. With a defeated sigh she dropped her head forwards to rest on the steering wheel. She had to explain what she'd done to Troy, she just had to.

Gritting her teeth she pushed the door open and got out her car, the walk up to his front door was the farthest she'd ever walked. Biting the bullet she rang the doorbell.

The door swung open to reveal Coach Bolton, she smiled up at him.

"Miss Montez! What can I do for you?" He exclaimed in surprise.

"Mr Bolton, you're probably aware that I teach your son. I was wondering if I could have a word with him?" She asked politely. Coach Bolton shrugged and held the door open ushering her inside.

"Troy!" He shouted up the stairs.

"Yeah!" Came the muffled reply

"Come down here!"

"Coming!"

Troy appeared at the top of the stairs and froze at the sight of Gabriella.

"What's going on?" He asked, still at the top of the stairs.

"Miss Montez would like a word with you" His dad shrugged before disappearing into the kitchen. Troy stayed where he was staring down her Gabriella who shifted uncomfortably.

"What is it Miss?" He asked and she winced at the title.

"Can I talk to you?" She replied and he sighed. He'd planned not to talk to her, to ignore her and let her go on her stupid date. But she was stood in his living room, staring up at him and he just couldn't deny her. With a nod her walked down the stairs and flung the front door open walking out, she followed close behind him.

"What?" He asked turning to face her when they were a few feet away from the house.

"Troy I'm sorry" She whispered and he shook his head.

"I don't care El!" He snapped her nickname flying from his mouth without thought. He drew in a deep shaky breath and his eyes softened. "Why? Why did you say yes? What has he got that I don't?" He asked quietly and her eyes widened.

"Nothing Troy he's got nothing on you" She replied as quickly as she could.

"Then why Ella?"

"Because we can't be together Troy! I'm you're teacher! We can't go one dates! We can't hold hands! We can't do anything!" She almost yelled tears stinging her eyes. Troy stared at her for a moment before shaking his head.

"So you snapped up the first man that came along?" He ground out.

"The only reason I said yes to Kevin was so people didn't know how much I was falling for _YOU_!" She screamed

Troy froze his eyes wide at her sudden announcement, she was falling for him?

"What do you mean?" He whispered the fight gone from his voice.

"I thought that by going out with Kevin people wouldn't notice the way I look at you. The way that when you look at me I'm the happiest I've ever been. The way that when you walk into the room I'm different. The way I can't seem to go a single second without thinking about you!" She continued the tears stinging her eyes.

Troy couldn't speak all he could do was stand and look at her.

"I don't want to go out with Kevin, the only person I want is you" She whispered and suddenly Troy's arms were wrapped tightly around her pulling her into his chest.

"Oh El" He whispered and she let out a sob.

"I don't want him" She whispered "I want you"

Troy couldn't believe how selfish he'd been, he hadn't even given her a chance to explain herself. He'd just jumped to conclusions.

"I'm sorry, I should never have judged you like that" He whispered into her hair and she shook her head.

"You were right, if you went out with someone else I don't know what I'd do, it would kill me" She murmured against him. The thought of going out with anyone other than the girl in his arms seemed completely alien to him and he shook his head.

"Come on El don't cry anymore, it's ok" He whispered and she wiped at her tears.

"Sorry" She smiled and he pressed a kiss to her forehead without thought.

"I should go now, I don't want your parents to wonder what's going on" She whispered and he nodded.

"Ok" He released his grip on her and let a smile settle on her features before going to her tiptoes and kissing his cheek.

"Bye Troy"

"Bye El" He whispered and watched as she got into her car and drove away waving at him until she was out of sight.

**_A/N: What did you think? I've got a really good Idea for my next chapter or couple of chapters anyway :D YAY! I really hope you liked it. I think this is my fav story I've published :) Review pretty please :D much love xxxx_**


	6. Chapter 6 The Party

**A/N: Hey guys I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a while but I've been soooo busy. I was in Paris for 2 weeks and then went over to Normandy I got back yesterday! I'm going to Malawi for a month tomorrow so I will try to update as much as I can before I go. I love you all please r&r. I'm not to sure what I think of this chapter... **

**Chad's house...**

Troy woke up on Chad's living room floor and stretched out his limbs. Him, Chad, Jason and Zeke had spent the evening in front of the TV watching Chad's entire collection of Saw films.

Looking around he picked up the cushion he'd slept on and hit Chad around the head with it.

"My hair!" He shrieked jumping to his feet and effectively waking Zeke up.

"Relax Chad it was just a nightmare" Troy laughed earning a glare from his friend.

"What's the time?" Zeke asked as he stretched his arms above his head. Troy grabbed his phone and pushed a button lighting up the LCD screen.

"Noon" He shrugged and Zeke got to his feet clapping his hands together.

"Who's for lunch?" He grinned and Chad's eyes lit up in promise of Zeke's cooking. Troy glanced over at Jason and frowned, getting to his feet and walking over to him. He poked his finger into Jason's side but the boy didn't move.

"Guys! I think Jason's dead!" He called and Chad appeared from the kitchen a bowl of water in his hands. He marched across the room and dumped it over Jason who shot up his eyes wide, Chad and Troy were in fits of laughter and Jason glared at them. His eyes lit up as the smell from the kitchen reached him.

"Is Zeke cooking?" He exclaimed delighted and pushed the others aside to get to the food. Chad, distracted from his entertainment by the thought of food, hurried after him. Troy rolled his eyes, glanced back at the mess Chad had caused then followed his friends.

**7pm...**

Gabriella stood in front of the mirror in her hall and tilted her head to one side. She was dressed in skin tight black jeans, a deep blue tank top and blue heels. Her hair was down and fell in gentle curls to her waist; her eyes were done in smoky black and blue. She knew she looked good, she just didn't feel good.

The doorbell rang snapping Gabriella from her daze, with a sigh she flung the door open and plastered a fake smile over her face.

"Hi Kevin"

"Gabriella, you look... nice" He smiled and she frowned, nice? That was a bit of a crappy compliment. "Shall we go?" He asked holding out his arm. She pretended not to see the arm and strode past him towards his car.

It took 15 minutes to reach the restaurant. Gabriella stared out the window and up at the brightly lit place, it looked nice enough. With a sigh she got out the car and smiled at Kevin who offered his arm once again and once again she ignored it.

**Party...**

Taylor opened the door and smiled at Troy and the basketball team.

"Hey guys, come in" She smiled holding the door open. They grinned at her and walked inside, Taylor's house was huge her dad was the boss of some company in Italy so he was never around and Taylor could do whatever she wanted. "There's beer in the kitchen" She told them as she walked passed.

The team flooded into the kitchen each filling a cup with beer before returning to the party.

**With Gabriella...**

Gabriella sighed as Kevin continued to inform her on the health risks her menu choice would bring her in later life. She rolled her eyes as he rattled of the food groups and let her mind wonder to a certain blue eyed boy.

It was 7:30, Taylor's party would have already started and Troy would already be there. She wondered what he was doing, who he was with, what he was talking about.

"Gabriella?" Kevin asked as he noticed the far off look in her eyes.

"Mmmm?" She hummed looking up at Kevin.

"Are you listening to me?" He frowned and she nodded quickly.

"Sure, carbohydrates, protein, fat I got it all" She shrugged and he looked at her sceptically before shrugging and continuing with his one sided conversation. Gabriella sighed and let her eyes wonder across the restaurant her eyes locked onto the deep blue of a woman's cocktail and she couldn't help the smile that spread across her features. It was the exact colour of Troy's eyes; she shook her head and looked up at Kevin.

This wasn't fair she shouldn't be doing this, it was wrong. She couldn't do this to Troy; it would kill her if he went on a date with someone else. Without another thought she threw her napkin onto the table and got to her feet. Kevin jumped and looked up at her his eyes wide.

"I'm sorry Kevin but I can't be here" She sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"What? Of course you can, sit down" He smiled the irritation clear in his eyes. She shook her head and bit her lip looking around.

"No I can't Kevin, I'm sorry but I have to go" She sighed and strode away from the table out into the street. She looked around and began her walk back towards the main part of town.

**With Troy...**

Troy let out a long sigh as he looked around at the people dancing, laughing, drinking and just generally having fun. All he could think about was the fact that Gabriella was out somewhere on a date with someone who wasn't him and it was killing him.

He dropped his head back against the wall and closed his eyes trying to ward off the pain his thoughts were bringing him.

"Dude!" Chad called waving his arms and gaining Troy's attention.

"Yeah?" He asked not moving from his spot against the wall.

"You gunna stand there all night or you gunna join us in a game of Beer pong?" He grinned and Troy sighed. There was no point in hanging around feeling sorry for himself all night and besides he was an excellent shot.

"Sure mate I'm coming." He finished the drink he had in his hand and was led through the house to the games room. The game was already set up and a bat was thrust into his hand the game already in full swing.

**With Gabriella...**

The brunette came to a stop outside the large house, lights were flashing, thudding music was echoing about half a mile down the road and she could smell the alcohol. Biting her lip she rung the doorbell and stepped back.

"Miss Montez!" Taylor greeted in delight.

"Hey Taylor" She smiled

"I didn't think you were gunna show!" She cheered obviously intoxicated.

"Yeah, can I come in?" She asked and the girl nodded holding the door open. Gabriella ducked into the house and looked around at the throngs of drunken teenagers. She pushed her way through everyone her heart set on only one person.

"Miss Montez!" Someone called and she froze turning to find the owner of the voice. It was the captain of the football team.

"Hello Vince" She nodded

"What are you doing here?" He grinned stumbling towards her.

"I was invited" She shrugged.

"Sweet! So you wanna" He waggled his eyebrows and she rolled her eyes side stepping the idiot and going further into the house.

She turned a corner and her heart stopped a smile stretching over her face. There he was a grin on his face as he hit the ping pong ball perfectly into the other player's cup.

**Troy...**

"Dudes!" Chad whispered grabbing Troy's and Zeke's shoulders. Troy shrugged him off but Zeke followed Chad's gaze his eyes widening.

"Wow... God she's.... hot" Zeke whispered back and Troy rolled his eyes looking up at his friends.

"What? Who?" He frowned and followed their awe struck gazes his mouth dropping open as they landed on Gabriella. He dropped the bat and it hit his full cup of beer knocking it to the floor, but no one noticed.

Gabriella blushed as he looked at her and smiled slightly. This was a bad idea, what was she going to do? Just walk up to him and kiss him. For God's sake what was she thinking! She should just leave now.

As all this was whirling through Gabriella's mind Troy had walked the short distance that separated them and was now stood directly in front of her. Her eyes snapped up to meet his and he tilted his head to one side.

"I thought you were on a date" He frowned and her eyes darted around the room looking at all the confused and bewildered faces.

"I was" She whispered so even Troy had to bend down to hear her.

"Why aren't you anymore?" He asked and she shook her head taking a step back.

"I'll see you later Troy!" She announced loudly so everyone heard her then walked away through the crowd.

"Captain! What was that about?" Chad asked but Troy shook his head already following Gabriella. He found her a few moments later half way up the stairs. He pushed past others who tried to get his attention and followed her. It was much quieter upstairs than down and he easily spotted her waiting for him outside a door.

"What's going on?" He asked as he came to a stop in front of her. She just smiled and went through the door; he shrugged and followed her closing it behind him. "El?"

"The reason I'm not on a date anymore Troy is because I couldn't stand sitting there and not being with you" She whispered making him grin and wrap her up in his arms.

"Thank you" He whispered and she frowned looking up at him.

"For what?" She asked

"For leaving, it was killing me to think that you were with someone who wasn't me" He admitted and she sighed burying her face against his chest.

"I'm sorry, I should never have gone on that date" She mumbled but he shook his head.

"You were right Ella, I'm pretty sure you're always right actually. You needed to go, I don't know what I'd do if someone tried to take you away from me" He smiled and she nodded turning her face to look up at him.

The air in the room thickened and her eyes flickered from his eyes to his lips and back. He smiled at her and then slowly, as if in slow motion, pressed his lips to hers. Her eyes fluttered shut at the contact and she let out a contented sigh as he tugged her closer. He sucked her bottom lip into his mouth and grinned at the delighted moan it elicited. Eventually, when breathing became an issue, they pulled away and looked deep into the other's eyes.

Gabriella opened her mouth but Troy cut her off before she had the chance to speak.

"If you say we shouldn't have done that I will rip off your arm and beat you over the head with it" He smirked making her giggle and hit his chest lightly.

"Actually I was going to say that, that was perfect" She whispered and Troy grinned as he lightly kissed her forehead.

"Yeah I think perfect is defiantly the right word"


	7. Chapter 7 No one will ever want YOU

**_A/N: Hey guys I'm really sorry that this chapter is so short but I didn't wanna post the date in the same chapter as this so I thought I should seperate them. :D love you all! xxxxx R&R pretty please :P xx_**

**Monday Morning...**

To say Gabriella was nervous was an understatement, she was petrified. She hadn't seen Troy since the night of the party when he'd snuck her out the back entrance to avoid awkward questions, and now, she was scared. What was going to happen? They'd had their first kiss Saturday and she was so worried that it was going to change everything.

The bell rang making her jump and snap out of her daze, with a deep shaky breath she smoothed out the nonexistent creases in her skirt and opened the door. The seniors poured into the room talking loudly and bumping each other's shoulders. Troy walked in at Taylor's side the pair laughing at some joke, but as soon as the blue eyed boy stepped foot into the room his eyes snapped up to meet hers. He couldn't stop the grin that split across his face and she couldn't stop the blush that covered hers.

"Settle down everyone! Come on I don't have all day!" She ordered at the dawdling students and they sped to their seats. She hid the smile that flickered over her features as Troy took his seat right in the middle of the front row, directly in front of her. "Have your assignments out and I'll come round and collect them in" She announced and pieces of paper were pulled from bags...

Gabriella let out a breath as the lunch bell rang, with a sigh she flopped onto her chair and pulled out the senior's assignments. Her hands skimmed the papers and she wasn't surprised when they pulled Troy's from the pile. She smiled and flipped the book open to come face to face with a plain piece of paper, huge red letters scrawled across the page.

**I think it's time WE went on a real date. Come to my house tonight at 8.**

**Troy **

**Xxx**

Her fingers traced the red kisses before she grinned widely and let out a giggle. Jumping to her feet she made her way towards the cafeteria only to be cornered by Mr Crawford.

"Gabriella!" He announced with a false cheer to his voice. Gabriella picked up on the irritation immediately.

"Hello Kevin" She replied with a tight smile.

"Where did you run off to Saturday?" He bit out and she sighed. She had blocked his number from her phone and was intending on avoiding this confrontation. She side stepped the man and breezed through the door to the cafeteria.

**Troy...**

"Then I shot the ball right over Jason's head, didn't even see it coming" Chad bragged and Jason rolled his eyes, indicating just how many times Chad had told this story. He was about to reply when the booming voice of Mr. Crawford echoed around the cafeteria.

"What do you mean you don't like me?"

The whole hall fell silent and turned to look over at Mr Crawford and Miss Montez who were stood at the bar. Troy raised an eyebrow at the murderous look on Ella's face, he almost felt sorry for Mr Crawford, almost.

"I mean exactly that Kevin, not every girl in the world is biologically programmed to like you. In fact I don't think there's even one who is!" She snapped, snatching up her red tray and pushing past him.

"You must like me! You just walked out on me! See it from my point of view!" He ordered whirling to face her. Her eyes shot daggers and she advanced towards him.

"I would see it from your point of view but unfortunately I can't get my head that far up your ass!" She growled and the whole hall erupted in laughter but Troy could see the tears forming in El's eyes.

"No one will ever want YOU" Mr Crawford snapped and Troy had to fight every urge in his body not to run over and knock the man out cold. He looked over at Ella who wasn't even attempting to hide her tears; she wiped furiously at her face and spun on her heel, walking away.

Troy didn't hesitate and he knew that his actions would have serious consequences but he couldn't stop himself. He marched across the room and slammed his fist straight into Mr. Crawford's nose.

"Asshole!" He spat before sprinting after Gabriella.

He saw her in the hallway and shouted out her name, she spun to face him the tears still falling. He ran straight to her and scooped her into his arms cooing softly. She sobbed uncaring of what anyone thought; right now she needed him more than anything in the world.

"Don't let him get to you El" He whispered tucking her hair behind her ears.

"He said just what... what they said" She sobbed and he frowned.

"Who baby? Who are they?" He whispered as her tears continued to fall soaking through his shirt and onto his skin.

"My family" She whispered back so quietly that he almost didn't hear. His grip tightened at her words and he kissed the top of her head.

"I want you Ella, I'll always want you" He murmured into her hair and her grip tightened as if she was scared that when she let go he'd disappear. Slowly she pulled away and looked up into his electric blue eyes.

"I love you" It wasn't whispered, hushed as if she was scared, it was clear and adamant, she loved him. His electric blue eyes bored holes into her deep chocolate brown one's before he brought his lips back to hers and kissed her with as much passion as he could. He pulled back finally and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"What say you and me start our date early?" He whispered and she smiled nodding softly up at him with such a loving expression that his heart clenched. He took her hand and led her out the school towards his car.

He didn't want to think about what he'd just done, he knew that they were going to be in serious trouble tomorrow but right now he needed to think about the present.


End file.
